Cuda Shower Gel
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Warning: SMUT! Carlos uses James' 'cuda shower gel, and James isn't very happy...


**A/N: This is just a smutty story. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review, thanks!**

James stormed into the living room. "Who used the last of my 'cuda shower gel?" James asked an angry glint in his eye. Kendall rolled his eyes,

Logan didn't even look up from his book, and Carlos looked like a puppy who had just peed on the carpet. "Carlos! Did you use the last of my 'cuda shower gel?" James asked stepping closer to Carlos.

"N-n-no." Carlos stuttered cringing farther into the couch.

"Liar!" James declared pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"H-how did you know." Carlos asked.

"Because you look guilty." James narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Carlos' arm.

"What are you doing?" he squealed as James effortlessly pulled him off the couch. Carlos shot both Kendall and Logan looks that begged them to save him, but neither of the boys caught the look.

"I'm going to make you pay for using my 'cuda products!" James dragged him to their shared room and locked the door behind them.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asked fear evident in his voice. James smiled suspiciously as he pushed Carlos onto his bed. Carlos tried to squirm away from him, but James was fast. He pulled a bandana off his wrist.

"Tsk, tsk." James chided, "You shouldn't have tried to get away Carlos. Now I'm going to have to tie you down." Carlos saw something flash across James face, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. James swiftly tied Carlos' wrist to the bedpost, and proceeded to tie the other to the opposite bedpost. "I don't need to restrain your legs, do I Carlitos?" James asked his voice huskier than normal. Carlos shook his head. "Good." James smiled evilly as his hands trailed down Carlos' body. When they reached his pants James slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He slowly pulled them down and off the Latinos legs, throwing them across the room. Carlos' breath hitched. What was James doing? Was he going to leave him tied to the bed naked, so when someone finally found him he would be extremely humiliated? James took off Carlos' boxers and stared at Carlos' soft member. James tore his eyes away from it. He held two fingers to Carlos' lips. "Suck." he demanded.

"Wha-?" Carlos asked thoroughly confused.

"Suck!" James ordered shoving his fingers past the shorter boys lips. Carlos complied thoroughly coating James' fingers. What was James going to do? Was he going to wipe his own saliva on him and curse him with some voodoo mumbo jumbo magic where ants appeared out of nowhere and ate his eyeballs? But he likes his eyeballs! He didn't want ants to eat them! Carlos scrunched his eyes closed waiting for James to start cursing him, but instead he felt something circle his hole. "This is for using my 'cuda products without asking." James made sure Carlos knew why he was doing what he was doing to him. He slid his finger into Carlos, and Carlos whined. "Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you." James caressed Carlos' cheek. He slid his finger in and out as he felt Carlos loosening around him. He added a second finger and soon enough the shorter boy was trusting himself back onto his fingers. James smiled as Carlos whined when he removed his fingers. James stood and backed up, so Carlos had a good view of him. He slowly took off his shirt revealing his washboard abs. Then he slowly removed his pants.

"James, hurry up!" Carlos whined thrusting his hips into the air for emphasis. James chuckled and quickly pulled off his underwear. James got close to Carlos' ear.

"If I untie you, will you ride me?" his hot breath tickled Carlos' ear. James watched precum slide down Carlos' shaft, as his words turned him on even more. He moaned as James lapped up the liquid. "Answer me Carlos." James demand wanting to do nothing more but slam relentlessly into Carlos.

"Yes." he gasped trying to push his cock into James mouth. James sucked on the tip once before reaching to untie Carlos' wrists. After successfully untying both wrists, James pulled the Latino onto his lap. Carlos looked into the pretty boys eyes for a moment before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. After a few minutes, they both pulled away gasping for air.

"Enough messing around. Your in trouble and your going to do what I say, so stop kissing me and start riding me." James ordered bucking his hips. Carlos moaned. He took a deep breath before slowly sliding onto James member. James wrapped his hand around Carlos' leaking cock and started pumping it to take his mind off the pain. Carlos was fully seated onto James lap. He looked up into the pretty boys eyes to see if he was ready. Carlos was so caring. James smiled, and leaned over pressing his lips to Carlos'. Carlos slowly pulled mostly off of James' member before forcefully pushing down. James and Carlos simultaneously moaned in pleasure. Carlos started almost bouncing up and down in James lap as he continuously fucked himself on the pretty boys cock. James grabbed Carlos' hips and started thrusting up as Carlos thrusted down.

"Aye! Right there!" Carlos yelled in a Spanish accent as James hit his prostate.

"Mmm, Carlos, your Spanish accents so fucking hot." James moaned. James quickened his hand on Carlos' shaft and thrusted harder as he felt his orgasm approach.

"Ngh! Harder James!" Carlos moaned his Spanish accent really coming through. He scratched at James back and yelled James' name as he came all over James' hand and abs. James couldn't take it, and with a growl sounding like Carlos' name James filled his best friend with his cum. The Latino slowly got off the pretty boy after they had both caught their breaths.

"Turn around and bend over." James ordered. Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Do it!" James commanded.

"Okay! Okay!" Carlos replied quickly doing as he was told. He waited for what was about to come. "Ow!" Carlos cried as James smacked his butt. Carlos tried to turn around but James held him down.

"Don't move! Now this-" James smacked Carlos' butt again.

"James!" Carlos whined.

"is for-" James spanked Carlos harder receiving a moan from the Latino this time.

"using the last-" the pretty boy brought his hand across Carlos' ass.

"Mmm!" the shorter boy moaned biting his lip as became hard again.

"of my-" James spanked Carlos harder than before.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled, again his Spanish accent taking over his voice.

"'cuda-"

"Fuck!"

"shower-"

"Harder!"

"gel!" the last smack was defiantly the hardest making Carlos scream several indistinguishable Spanish words as he came all over the bed sheets. James smirked quite satisfied.

"Wow Carlitos. I never would've guessed that you loved to be spanked." Carlos blushed. James pulled on his clothes as Carlos pulled himself together. James leaned in front of Carlos' face. "Don't use my 'cuda products again." James warned before pressing a kiss to Carlos' lips. As soon as he pulled away he gave Carlos a sexy smile before leaving the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" Carlos thought as he smiled and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
